This invention relates to a microwave plane antenna for receiving circularly polarized waves.
The microwave plane antenna of the type referred to is effective to receive circularly polarized waves which are transmitted as carried on SHF band, in particular 12 GHz band, from a geostationary broadcasting satellite launched into cosmic space 36,000 Km high from the earth.